Doctor Doom (Marvel)
Doctor Doom (Real name: Victor Von Doom) is one of the main villains of the Marvel Comics and sworn enemy of the Fantastic Four. He is- Silence, fool! You are not worthy to describe the glory of Doctor Doom! This task can only be achieved by Doom himself! That is why Doom honored this useless wiki with his presence. Sit and enjoy the tale of the greatest evil overlord and mad scientist that ever lived, as well as the most powerful superhuman who could easily take over the World if not for that blasted...(seethes) Reed. Richards. (deep breath) RRRRRRICHAAAAARRRRRDDDSS!! Story I, Victor Von Doom, was introduced by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby as the arch enemy of the Fantastic Four, and one of the smartest men...no, the unquestioned smartest man on Earth. I was born in a Romani family in the nation of Latveria, as the son of a witch and a herbalist. When my beloved mother, Cynthia, was killed by demons (which she herself summoned to fight Latverian soldiers), I promised revenge, and the death of my father because of a Latverian tyrant only fueled my desire. I began to master both magic and technology, and when my fame reached the United States, I gained the opportunity to study in America. There I met Reed Richards, one of the few men on the planet whose intelligence can even approach my own (and then not by much, I can assure you). Wishing to resurrect my dead mother, I manipulated the fool into helping me construct a portal to hell; however, whether due to Reed's incompetence or intentional sabotage on his part out of jealousy for my genius (perhaps both), the device exploded and damaged my face. I rightfully blamed Richards for the accident and withdrew from society for some time. I then joined a mysterious order which taught me secret knowledge, including metallurgy. I used it to create a suit of power armor that I have used (with some modifications) since that day. From that moment, and forever more, I have been known as Doctor Doom. I overthrew the previous ruler of Latveria and claimed it as my own, becoming the new dicta- ruler of my country. Quickly my path crossed with the Fantastic Four, who became my sworn enemies. However, I have also fought with almost every superhero in the Marvel Universe, and beyond (example; Superman). On that account, I have had more serious setbacks such as when that cursed Richards enabled me to be deposed in favor of Prince Zorba. However, I eventually regained the throne with the help of Richards and his compatriots when I showed them that Zorba was laying waste to Latveria in his murderous madness. True, in their eyes they were participating in my retaking of the throne entirely for the sake of the oppressed people of Latveria, and that was good enough for me. Powers & Abilities Doom's power is well known to be far greater than any other so-called "superhuman" on earth, and is only surpased in power by those such as Galactus and Dormammu. But even they have not worked half as much as I in achieveing that power. Doom's power is so great, that I have actually stolen and stored the powers of those "cosmic" beings, namely, the Beyonder. So, as you can see, even though Doom's power is obviously not as great as those, my intellect and cunning is so far greater, that I can steal their powers for myself. My armor is extremely durable, and well-equipped with many weapons of all types, because Doom is always prepared for a battle. But why should I put this information into the public domain, when any of my enemies could easily find it and utilize such information to their advantage? You see! This is why Doom is the greatest mind in all the earth! I am always many steps ahead of my foes, and thus they cannot even hope to defeat me! In Other Media Doom appears in several video games where even he is the main villain. However Doom was greatly disappointed by Richards and his ilk not appearing in fighting games made by Capcom (so that Doom could best them yet again) and the indignity of being second fiddle to the deluded Titan Thanos. Even with the third game, they used the Super-Skrull (along with Doom, naturally) because Richards was too cowardly to participate. And yes, that is a Doombot in any video in which Doom loses. Doom would never put himself in that much harm on purpose. Doom is also the primary antagonist of Marvel Ultimate Alliance. In this I lead the Masters of Evil to take the power of the God of Gods, Odin. I succeed and take control of the world, but at the same time the unrestrained power threatens to destroy the universe. In the end, the heroes, with the help of Odin, manage to defeat and destroy Doom. (Which would most definitely not be the outcome in reality.) Rumor even has it that the film-maker, George Lucas, took inspiration from myself to create that cultural icon, Darth Vader. How fortunate for him that Doom has better things to do than indulge in petty litigation or more direct means with him. Doom is also featured as the main villain in the children's television show, The Super Hero Squad Show. Doom personally sees this as an insult, depicting my glorious self as a chubby and relatively incompetent grouch. But I am pleased, however, that I am always shown to be the smartest villain in the show's universe, especially concerning the two henchmen they have decided to regularly put under me: That stupid brute, the Abomination, and that disgustingly egotistical freak, M.O.D.O.K.. Doom has appeared in several other such television shows, mainly ones centered around those infernal Fantastic Four (though as to why anyone would bother to watch a show about them, I cannot comprehend). I am also scheduled to appear in the second season of the newest television series about the Avengers. Finally, my talents are pitted against someone other than the Four! Just wait and watch as Doom destroys those so-called Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Sorcerers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Masked Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Mad Scientist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Villians Category:Teleporters Category:God Wannabe Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Final Boss Category:Comic Book Villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Thor Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Alchemists Category:First-Person Articles Category:Empowered Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Marvel Movie villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Important